1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to certain mineral acid salts of polyester aminoorganosilanes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,074 (see also its divisional: U.S. Pat. No. 4,163,073) describes certain polyester aminoorganosilanes which have utility as adhesion promoters between inorganic siliceous materials and organic resins. The patent teaches that organic acids such as acetic acid may be utilized to produce cationically charged aminoalkylalkoxysilane groups along the polyester silane chain. It has been found that the silanes produced according to the patent have time-stabilities which can be improved upon.